


And To You the Same

by EuterpesChild



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/EuterpesChild
Summary: John reclines in his chair, the fireplace crackling, some low crooning music on in the background, a warm buzz radiating from the glass of wine in his fingertips. Sherlock glides over from the kitchen and places himself in the chair opposite, a matching glass of wine held in his long fingers. The two men stare at each other for a few heartbeats, enjoying one another’s company. John inhales, takes a sip, exhales, then breathes in again.“So.”(After so long, they deserve something nice. Written for the 133rd anniversary of their first meeting.)





	

John reclines in his chair, the fireplace crackling, some low crooning music on in the background, a warm buzz radiating from the glass of wine in his fingertips. Sherlock glides over from the kitchen and places himself in the chair opposite, a matching glass of wine held in his long fingers. The two men stare at each other for a few heartbeats, enjoying one another’s company. John inhales, takes a sip, exhales, then breathes in again.

“So.”

“So.”

“Another year.”

“The earth has completed another rotation,” the baritone across agrees.

“How many has it been now?”  
Sherlock smiles as he takes a sip. “How many what?”

John rolls his eyes indulgently. “You know.”

“Since the cabbie? Seven.”

John lets out a quiet whistle. “That long.”

“Angelo was right, you know.” Sherlock takes another drink.

“Right about what?”

“You were my date.”

John throws his head back and laughs. The comment doesn’t quite warrant a belly laugh, but it’s late, and he’s maybe a little tipsy. Sherlock smiles at him.

“Of course, we didn’t quite know it then.”

“No,” John agrees. “It took us a bit longer to reach the same conclusion.”

“So how long has it been since then?”

John considers. “Two years.”

Sherlock raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Two since I knew, anyway,” John amends. “What about you?”

“Oh I knew how I felt about you from the start.” Sherlock looks smug, and John sticks out his tongue a bit. “I can’t pinpoint when I knew you felt the same, however.”

“Thank god you eventually got it right though, hmm?” Sherlock and John both raise their glasses slightly in a toast.

“Quite right.”

Another long moment of sipping and the crackling fire. John finishes his glass, stands, and offers Sherlock his hand. In return, Sherlock takes a final sip before accepting his hand and coming to stand very close to him.

John whispers: “Happy anniversary, Sherlock.”

Sherlock buries his fingers in John’s hair and kisses him delicately before replying. “Happy anniversary, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote fluff?!  
> After s4 we need this.
> 
> The title comes from my original ending where Sherlock says "And to you the same" instead of "happy anniversary", but I figured that was too aloof for such a gentle fic.


End file.
